Puckerberry Overlord
The Puckerberry Overlords are a plant-like group that serve the ruler of any mouth, Sour Ron. If you don't want to live in your own mouth, then do NOT eat a Puckerberry! Chowder once beat these guys and turned them sweet. FusionFall In FusionFall, the Puckerberry Overlords are almost the size of Fiskerton, and 2 of them can be seen during the Birthday Bash. This possibly means they will be an NPC group, like the Urban Rangers and the Plumbers. One of the few gives out a Chowder FusionFall Adventure mission. FusionFall Retro Knishmas 2018 Puckerberry "Charity" Drive They returned during the 2018 Knishmas event along with Sour Ron, where he and his Puckerberry Overlords were running a fake charity drive for "a little sour ball in need of a mouth." They sold Knishmas presents and Chowder-themed vehicles for a high price. Knishmas Kapers Chowder informs the player that the Knishmas presents he made for his friends have been stolen. The player tracks down the thief, and it's revealed to be a Puckerberry Overlord that professes his peoples hatred for the holidays. Over the course of several missions, the player repeatedly tracks down the thief and takes the Knishmas presents back to their rightful owners one be one, with one the presents being stolen by Ace. When the last stolen present is taken from the Puckerberry Overlord, he says that he's never received a Knishmas present, and now that the player has taken back the last present, he'll be alone on Knishmas, with no gifts of his own. The player delivers the last Knishmas present to Demongo (as the present was for Aku), and he says that he cannot accept the present, as he must make sure there is no evidence of Aku's possible return, so he instructs the player to deliver the present to someone who's feeling down this Knishmas. The player returns to the Puckerberry Overlord and gives him the present, which lifts his spirits, and he asks the player to send Chowder his deepest apologies. When you return to Chowder, he says that the Puckerberry Overlord sent you a Puckerberry Hood as a gift. Gallery puckerberry_orig.jpg|A Puckerberry Overlord's original design from the cartoon Sour Ron with Puckerberry Overlords.png|Sour Ron standing next to two Puckerberry Overlords Puckerberry Overlord Location 1.png|Puckerberry Overlord's first location Puckerberry Overlord Location 2.png|Puckerberry Overlord's second location Puckerberry Overlord Location 3.png|Puckerberry Overlord's third location Puckerberry Overlord Location 4.png|Puckerberry Overlord's fourth location Puckerberry Overlord Location 5.png|Puckerberry Overlord's fifth location Puckerberry Overlord Location 6.png|Puckerberry Overlord's final location Puckerberry hood.png|Puckerberry Hood Pucker up! - Chowder's incrEDIBLE Journey Mission -2-.jpg|Pucker Up Birth_day_bash_major_glory.jpg|Puckerberry Overlord at the birthday bash Puckerberry OverlordA.png|Message Box Icon 6460.png|Puckerberry Overload in-game model Trivia *Curiously, their design in-game more closely resembles Wildvine from Ben 10 than it does their in-show counterparts. *The Puckerberry Overlord in the Knishmas Kapers missions is based on the Grinch from Dr. Seuss' children's book, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, as he makes references to the events of the book and the character himself in his dialogue. He also has a dog near him, which is a reference to the Grinch's pet dog Max. Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:NPCs Category:Chowder NPCs